Mistaken
by Iggy's Duckie
Summary: A small story about the misunderstood death of a great nation. Two-shot. Happy ending in the end. Fairly sad in the beginning. Rated T for a few cuss words. A FEW.


_**A short, sudden idea. This will be a two-shot I swear!**_

* * *

He stood at the head of his soldiers as their general. Though it wouldn't last for long.

His glasses were removed because they didn't have much use in his last hours of life on earth.

The name printed on his dog tags read: **_Alfred F. Jones-Personification of the U.S.A. Assistant General _**The nineteen-year-old studied his dog tags with pride in his eyes, he had been promoted recently since he basically was sent out here to die with his subordinates. He sighed in remembrance.

A dark speck suddenly reflected off the silver tag. He gazed upwards at the enemy planes whizzing overhead. Clearing his throat, he shouted orders. "Ready, Aim!"

His lines of soldiers positioned themselves and their guns in the directions of the enemy planes. The generals sky blue eyes shone with pride, his heart skipped a beat knowing he had basically raised these young men in the militia and he was glad he'd be serving with them in his last stand. "Soldiers, fire!"

Several shots rang out as bullets hit the opposing planes. Many planes lost control after their pilots were shot and crashed into the outer edges of the wide field. The dirty blonde smiled with victory. _'That will teach those bastards not to mess with the American army!'_, he snickered.

Sadly, this was short lived when the last enemy plane aimed only at the general himself. Seven quick shots sounded as they penetrated through the general's bomber jacket and past the bulletproof vest. The soldiers continued shooting at the plane's pilot until the entire aircraft exploded.

A few soldiers ran to their general's side. "Medic! Medic! The General is shot please report back to Winston field immediately! I repeat: General Jones is down!" One young soldier yelled into his phone. This request would prove to be futile since the younger general was already out cold with gaping bullet wounds in his chest and abdomen.

* * *

A world meeting was scheduled to follow in Cornwall, England.

As usual the nations bickered with each other, obviously too engrossed in their arguments to take the time to notice the American nation's absence.

Germany slammed his hand on the table and stood up. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP! ZHESE VORLD MEETINGS ARE MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, YOU DUMMKOPFS!", he shouted. As usual, this got the nations' attentions.

"Now, is everyvone present?", he asked calmly, scanning the long meeting table for any empty seats. He spotted the empty spot that was reserved especially for the representation of America. "Zhat's not zhe first time he's been late.." He marked the American absent for the time being.

England noticed the absence of obnoxious laughter from the American. He stared at the empty seat for a moment longer before rolling his eyes. "Git."

France seemed a little uneasy for some reason, "I don't believe my beloved Canada is 'ere eizher."

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison, staring at France in mild confusion.

The French nation facepalmed, "'e is 'is brozher, the nation to zhe north of 'im?"

Most of the nations just shrugged, while others just decided to drop their interests.

"Vell, both of them better arrive soon. This is an important meeting." Germany looked up from his clip board, "Anyvone else absent? Gut. Let's get started."

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

The meeting was long and boring without the American's loudness, France was chewing on the edge of a handkerchief as he muttered something in French every time he looked in Canada's spot. This was unusual because he didn't even notice when the transparent Canadian was there.

Likewise, England was a bit concerned with America's absence. _'He's usually here by now..'_ He frowned, _'It's so unlike him to be this late.' _

Germany was a bit put off with the United States being absent from a meeting, "I might a vell call his boss zhen."

The nation giving the speech about his industry seemed to be a little irritated that his speech was being interrupted but he let the German nation pick up the telephone. "Fine. I will just go sit down, aru." He took his seat next to Russia, who's violet eyes were glinting with interest. China restrained from shuddering.

The phone was put on speaker after the person on the other line picked up. "Hallo, this is Ludwig Beilshmidt, the personification of Germany. I vould like to know why America is not present at zhis time."

"Greetings, Ludwig. Unfortunately, America won't be able to attend the meeting today." The boss replied glumly.

England's thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion, _'He's not coming?'_

"Ah, is zhere a specific reason?" Germany asked, thinking the American must of made some reasonable excuse for his absence.

A hesitant sigh was heard through the speaker, "Mr. Jones died last week, did the news not make it to you in time? If not, you should check the news. I'm sure it will appear there shortly," the line went dead afterwards.

Shocked gasps were heard from all of the nations. England's blood ran cold. _'WHAT? NO! He couldn't have! That's impossible!' _The Briton slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "That's preposterous!"

Germany's blue eyes were focused on the screen of the T.V. as he flicked through the channels in search of the Worldwide News. When he finally found it he turned it up on full volume so all the other nations could here the broadcast.

_-In other news, the current bombing that struck the Eastern coast of America has affected several of it's citizens, though there is no casualties to be reported among them.- _ Footage of the victims flashed across the screen. Many of the nations' eyes widened.

_-Only one casualty is confirmed.- _A small photo of the representation of America appeared on the screen in the upper right corner. More gasps erupted from the countries. -_The nation's top general and personification was pronounced dead after he was assassinated April 23rd during an aerial attack. He was shot seven times in the upper body: One straight through his heart, three bullets punctured other parts of chest, and the rest in his abdomen.-_

England gasped and clutched the front of his uniform,_ 'No, no, no, no..this isn't happening!' _His heart felt like breaking.

-_His funeral was held last Friday at Capitol Hill where his comrades said their last goodbyes to their beloved general and national hero. The president made a speech in New York declaring that this Hero would remain in the citizens' hearts and minds forever.-_

The news lady sighed and shuffled her papers, -_Up next is the uprising in Libya- _Germany flicked off the TV before she could continue.

The entire room went completely silent for a few moments, a grim expression was shown on every countries' face. Breaking the silence, Italy wailed and clutched onto Germany's arm. "Germany, tell me he didn't die! He can't die!" Italy cried out. Germany's expression saddened as he rubbed the back of the Italian's head in attempted comfort. "Nein, he shouldn't have died. He was too young to die..He was one strong, stubborn country.."

Japan looked completely lost as he tried not to show the hurtful sadness through facial expressions, though you could see it in his soulless, brown eyes. Greece wrapped an arm around him in soothing comfort, to no avail. Japan shut his eyes as salty tears started to flow. "Not Amerika-san.." Greece felt equal sorrow and started to rub the Asian nation's back, trying to comfort himself as well.

"Oh, Amerique..." France looked completely heartbroken, tears had already started to roll down his fair cheeks. He sniffed, as he wiped them only to be replaced by even more tears.

"That stupid fatass bastard, why the hell did die?!" Romano muttered as angry tear burned on his cheeks. Spain hugged him close as tears almost literally waterfalled down his cheeks.

Every nation was pretty much brought down to tears in a matter of minutes. The only nation that didn't show any sign of emotion on his face was England. He sat there completely rigid. Though he didn't show any sadness outwardly, a mix of sorrow and anger was bubbling up inside of him. "Excuse me, I have to go." His voice cracked at the end of the statement as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"W-Wait, Angleterre!" The door slammed behind the British nation but France followed soon after.

* * *

_**YES! I FINALLY GOT THIS DOWN! YES! Reviews are wanted. This story will have a happy ending, I promise!**_


End file.
